In recent years, in a machine tool represented by an NC machine tool and a robot represented by an industrial robot, it has been desired to realize highly accurate trajectory control while performing high speed and high acceleration/deceleration driving in order to improve machining efficiency and production efficiency of the machine tool and the robot. In the machine tool and the robot, it is desired to achieve high acceleration/deceleration driving because of the reason described above. However, only by realizing high responsiveness in a position control system on each axis, a transfer function from a command to a position at a machine end on each axis cannot be matched with each other; and the trajectory of the machine end becomes distorted with respect to a command of a curved trajectory.
In Patent Literature 1 as a known example, there is a technique of reducing vibrations at a tool end during high acceleration/deceleration driving when designing a controller with taking into consideration of mechanical resonance for positioning control on a single axis. Further, in Patent Literature 2 as another example, a technique is disclosed in which synchronization performance with characteristics of the transfer function on each axis is improved to be made substantially identical, by executing feed forward control after converting a command value by a high-cut filter, of which frequency is set lower than that of a servo band of a position control loop on any axis in order to compensate a response delay with respect to a command value of a controlled amount such as position, speed, and acceleration.